


We're Glad You're Here

by lemoncinders



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Humanstuck, implied sollux/karkat - Freeform, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncinders/pseuds/lemoncinders
Summary: Content warnings: depression and cutting, slight drug & alcohol use.You are a college freshman, and in need of some help, attention, and friends. Luckily for you, someone you know can get you those.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	We're Glad You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the comfort fic that you deserve, you beautiful human being, you.  
> Anyways, there is a severe lack of HS fanfics that are depression related that also don't make me cringe. So I wrote my own (Yes I am okay).  
> Humanstuck drawings are on my tumblr, lemoncinders, and I promise they're better than my writing.

You hurt. Everything hurt.  
Things had been like this for a long time. You weren’t sure why, but you had been “sad,” if that were the way to put it, for years. Despite having an average home life, having some decent friends, and doing well in school, you had felt this way for a long time. It just happened to you, and it sucked.  
You made it through high school, which was difficult, and started college. It was your first semester, and most of your friends had gone to different schools, far away from you. Things kept getting worse for you, but luckily you had one person there for you, that you had talked to before and were friends with.  
His name was Gamzee, and although you hadn’t gone to high school together, you had been friends online for most of it.  
Campus was large, and despite both living in the dorms, you lived across campus from him and only saw each other once or twice a week. It didn’t help that you had a hard time making friends, and your depression was getting worse. You were alone, with no roommates, family, and hardly any friends around.  
It is just after midterms, and you’re dealing with all the pent-up emotions you’ve had over the past two weeks. You had hurt yourself many times this semester when everything got too out of control. This is one of those times, where you just can’t help yourself. It hurt, but you couldn’t deal with it any other way.  
Your phone buzzed; someone had messaged you.  
Gamzee M., 8:24 PM:  
“Hey bro. Me and some of my other mother fuckers are gonna smoke some shit and hang out. You wanna get your ass up and over here?”  
“Sorry, I can’t tonight. I’m busy”  
“You gotta come over dude, you gotta meet my other bros”  
“Alright, fine. I’ll be over when I can”  
\--Chat ends--  
You clean yourself up and put on a jacket before heading out. It was a long, cold walk to Gamzee’s dorm. By the time you got there, you can see his tall form standing outside waiting.  
“Hey motherfucker. Let’s all up and get outta this cold,” he said, scanning his ID on the card reader and opening the door for you.  
“Thanks dude.”  
He leads you up the staircase and towards his room. You can hear people talking and music playing behind the thin door into the dorm room. When you enter, you see several other people there; some of his friends you haven’t met. He closes the door behind you and starts to talk.  
“Alrighty my motherfuckin brothers, this is (y/n), I’ve told you all about this motherfucker here. (y/n), this is my main bro Tavros, my best roommate Karkat, and his friend Sollux.”  
The three of them repeat versions of hello to you and turn back to the TV to watch their movie. You sit down next to Karkat on the futon in their room; it was larger than yours, made to house two people instead of one. Still, the room was crowded with five people, and once you sat you had to make room for Gamzee as well, your shoulders gently touching. You shivered, still cold from the walk and slightly nervous about meeting several people at once.  
“God you’re fucking freezing.” Karkat looks at you. “Can someone get them a blanket or something? Geez.” The room turns to you, and Gamzee pulls off his hoodie to wrap around you.  
“Thanks,” you say.  
Turning back, Gamzee replies “Don’t mention it, brother.”  
You end up watching movies all night long, no one except Gamzee smoking despite his earlier message. With a couple drinks, you all have a nice night, until the last movie ends, and you realize it’s nearly 3 AM and you’re not sober enough to walk back. You realize that one of them will have to give you a ride back to your dorm or you’ll have to stay the night.  
“Hey guys—” you start “—did anyone drive here? I’m gonna need a ride back.” Everyone exchanges glances.  
“I don’t think anyone can, uh, drive right now given the circumstances” Tavros says. “It might be best if we stay the rest of the night just for, you know, safety reasons?” He looks to Karkat, asking permission.  
“Yeah, well, I don’t want to be responsible for any of your deaths tonight so you better fucking stay. (y/n), you have to be on Gamzee’s bunk since it’s hard for Tavros to get up there. Do you want him there with you or on the futon?”  
Before you can answer, Gamzee cuts in—  
“It’s all mother fuckin good brother, I can keep Tavros in good company tonight.”  
“Well, I can’t sleep in jeans.” You hand Gamzee back his hoodie. “Can I borrow anything for the night?”  
“Why of fuckin course!” Gamzee pulls out an extra pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt for you, and you head into their on-suite to get changed. His clothes are bigger than you’re used to, and you realize that the short sleeves expose your fresh cuts. You hope that, in the dim room, no one will see them.  
When you get out, you can see Gamzee helping Tavros onto the pulled-out futon and Sollux laying closely with Karkat on their bunk. Gamzee looks at you and smiles. “lookin good there bro.”  
You chuckle and climb into Gamzee’s bed, a little less worried and a lot more tired. Before they can even shut the TV off for the night, you’ve already fallen asleep, feeling better than you have in weeks.  
When you wake up, you’re a bit confused as to where you are and why your alarm hasn’t gone off. Then, you remember that it’s a Saturday morning and you had spent the night in Gamzee’s dorm. Feeling a dull stinging in your arms, you quickly remember to cover yourself up as best you can and grab your jacket. You see that, for the most part, everyone else is still sleeping, and breathe a sigh of relief. Tavros, the other one who’s awake, waves at you. You lay back down, waiting for everyone else to wake up.  
Soon, you hear tired mumbles from the other bed and rustles from the futon. Everyone else is awake now, and you get out of bed. “Thanks for letting me stay. I should get changed and get back to my dorm.”  
Gamzee, hardly looking up, says “why don’t you stick the fuck around brother, we can head out to the caf and eat some fuckin miracles or eggs or whatever.”  
You agree and get changed in the bathroom, quickly washing yourself in the sink. When you come out, everyone has gotten out of bed and are getting ready to leave. For the most part, they’re wearing the same clothes as when you went in, just with jackets and shoes. Gamzee opens the door for Tavros, who wheels himself into the hall, and everyone leaves. The walk to the nearest cafeteria is quiet, and everyone seems tired to you. You all scan in and help yourselves to breakfast.  
When you sit down, however, conversation picks up. Karkat and Sollux get into a friendly argument, mocking each other ruthlessly. All of you laugh, enjoying the morning. They make a funny couple, you think, even if they won’t admit it.  
“Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys, it’s been nice,” you say.  
Karkat gives a slight smile. “Any time. Really.”  
“Alrighty mother fucker, lets walk you back.” Gamzee waves off the rest of his friends and starts walking back with you towards your dorm. You talk about some of the movies you watched last night, passing time.  
When you arrive, instead of heading back, Gamzee asks to come inside. “I have some shit I’m thinkin we need to talk about,” he says.  
“Of course.” Your anxiety jumps as you unlock your door. You sit down, waiting to hear what he has to say.  
“Can I see your hand real fuckin quick?” He reaches out to you, gently grasping your hand. He carefully pushes up your sleeve, revealing the scabbed over cuts up your arms. “What fuckin happened to you?”  
“I… I’m sorry. I just—”  
“Are you okay?” He holds your hands in his.  
“I’m not sure. I don’t think so.”  
“Tav-bro said he saw something on your arms. I thought there was something up last fuckin night, but I couldn’t tell. You know I’ve got your back, yeah? I wouldn’t fuckin know what to do if you left us.”  
“I— Thanks, Gamzee.” He pulls you into a hug. “I’m sorry.”  
“Quit bein sorry bro, I’m just fuckin glad you’re here.” He pulls away, holding your shoulders and looking you in the eyes. “Promise me you’ll come talk whenever you’re feelin this way, yeah? Kar will have our collective mother fucking asses if you don’t.” You smile. It’s nice to know you have someone, or four, there for you.

**Author's Note:**

> lemoncinders.tumblr.com


End file.
